This invention relates to a toy ornament in the form of a closed transparent liquid housing having two oppositely-facing pictures arranged therein for external viewing. Liquid passage mechanisms within the housing cause liquid to gravitationally drip from an upper end of the housing as a simulated rain curtain in front of one of the pictures. By turning the housing end-for-end (so that the bottom end becomes the top end) a different gravitational flow pattern is achieved in the form of a second simulated rain curtain in front of the other picture.